The War Is On
by Cookie1428
Summary: This story takes place after the First book. The factions are recovering from the war on Abnegation. Tris is struggling to deal with the death of her parents. There's attacks happening in the Factionless sector and Dauntless must restore order. This is going to be a long story with many chapters if I get followers and Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the First Divergent book. This story is going to have a lot of chapters. So please follow it and leave reviews! Enjoy Everyone!

Tris POV

(Alarms are going off)

I'm looking around the cafeteria trying to find out what is going on. I look to Christina who looks scared and panicked. People are running out of the cafeteria, so I look to Christina and we both get up and start running with the other members of Dauntless. We run down the corridors and gather just outside the building to jump into Dauntless from the train. Everyone is quietly whispering to one another and waiting for instruction from our leaders.

Since Max and Eric were considered traitors after the attack on the Abnegation sector. They were pushed off the Chasm to their deaths. All of Dauntless was there and everyone cheered and screamed as they fell to their deaths. I however didn't see joy and satisfaction in this punishment. I felt death was the easy way out and they should have been put in jail here at Dauntless to live with what they did. I kill when necessary, but their deaths were a decision I wanted nothing to do with, so I turned down the option to be a leader when I was voted to be a leader by other Dauntless members.

Four, Zeke, and Tori are the new leaders of Dauntless since they had the most votes after me. Four is the President. Zeke is vice president. Tori is Chief general. It was an easy adjustment to their leadership because they are laid back and go with the flow. Max and Eric were always train, train, train.

Four and I haven't talked or spent time together since we stopped Jeanies attack on Abnegation. I can't handle being around him after it sank in that my parents are dead. They were the two people who I loved and cared for the most in this world. Four has tried to talk to me, but I act like I didn't hear him, or I walk around a corner and hide or something to get away from him. Faction before blood does not apply to me. My parents were my blood and I did everything I could her at Dauntless to impress them and try to make them proud. Now I feel it was all a waste. I don't know my place in this world right now.

I'm pulled from thoughts as the leaders stand in front of us and the crowd of people goes quiet. Zeke speaks:

"We've received news that there is an uprising in the factionless that requires our attention. There are people fighting in the streets and stealing from one another. Our goals is to break up the fight and bring the ones responsible into custody. Do you understand your mission?"

Everyone yells "Yes!"

Tori speaks: "We will be splitting up into three groups. If you have children you are asked to return back into Dauntless at this time and you will not be participating in this mission. Please leave now."

Some of the crowd leaves and heads back inside to Dauntless. Tori continues: "I don't expect anyone to use lethal force on this mission unless it's absolutely necessary. We don't want to become the faction of murders. Please go inside to the weapons room and grab knives and guns to protect yourself if necessary and meet on the rooftop to catch the train that is arriving in 15 minutes. Be fast and orderly."

Everyone turns around and heads towards the weapons room. I grab four knives and hesitate as I'm picking up the gun. I haven't fired a gun in two months since the attack on Abnegation. Killing Will while he was under the serum has been hard for me to deal with. I pick up the gun and head up the train with Christina. Christina understands why I had to kill Will, but I can tell she blames me for it even if she doesn't admit it to me. Christina and I trust each other and always have since we meet on the train almost five months ago now. We spend time together shopping and going to the parties down in the pit. We share an apartment together since we got into Dauntless.

We arrive on the roof with the other Dauntless members and wait for the train to come. Christina whispers to me "I hope we are in the same group." I respond "me too." We look to our left as we see the train coming. Someone yells "get ready!" Everyone starts running and jumping onto the train. I'm surprised no one runs into each or misses the train. The train is very crowded. Christina jumped before me, but there's so many people in this car of the train I can't see her. Then from behind me I hear her. "excuse me." she looks to a tall guy named Uriah and she says "moved the hell out of my way." Uriah doesn't move. "I know you heard me." He doesn't move and Christina pushes him out of the way. He moves enough for Christina to get by. He doesn't seem mad he just stares at her as she walks up to me. "I thought I lost you." I reply "I was looking for you, but there's a lot of people on this train and you're short." she playfully hits my arm and we both laugh. Four stand up from the corner of the train and stands on the only two seats on the train. Four begins to speaks as everyone falls silent.

"As Tori stated this is a mission to break up the fight going on the factionless. Everyone in this train car is in my group. We will stay together and enter thru the west part on the sector. Tori's team will be entering thru the North and Zeke' team will coming from the East. Anyone who is not willing to stop fighting will be taken prisoner and thrown in jail. We want this to be as peaceful as possible."

Four looks directly as Tris as he is speaking to the group. "Everyone in Dauntless is family and we protect our family. So, don't let your guard down out there with the factionless and watch each others back."

Four sits back down as we continue our train to the factionless sector. Christina looks at me and she can tell that I'm hurting but she doesn't ask me why on the train. We all ride quietly till we have to jump off the train. I can't help but think these attacks at the Factionless sector are becoming more and more common since Abnegation was attacked. I wonder if Abnegation will be rebuilt. Abnegation has been living in Amity. The train starts to slow down and I know it's time to jump off the train.

Since our group in coming from the west we jump off after Tori's group. My clumsy self jumps off and i lose my balance. I fall on my ass and Christina is laughing at me. Once I realize I'm fine I get up and start laughing with her. Four walks up to us. "Do you think this mission is funny?" He looks back and forth to Christina and I waits for a reply. We both stop laughing. I look down to the ground to avoid making eye contact with Four. "No smart ass remarks Christina?" She just shakes her bad back and forth. He yells "Everyone follow me." He takes off running and we follow running behind him. We are in four straight lines as we were trained during initiation. Once we are getting close to the Factionless we hear screaming and glass breaking. There's even black smoke in the sky. My fear kicks in and i start to run faster. Thankfully the line I'm in is running fast because my adrenaline is pumping.

We arrive on the scene and it's a full blown riot. There's people breaking into peoples homes and stealing things. There's glass bottles being thrown and people fist fighting in the streets. Some women are screaming because they are being raped by men right in the street. I've never had sex before but the looks on these women faces make it look extremely painful.

Four yells "you know what to do!" All of the Dauntless members who came are flooding the streets from the North, South and West. Many of the faction members start to flee once they see us. The ones who stay are arrested and taken into custody. The factionless didn't fight us as we approached they just surrender.

I was glad this mission went off smoothly. A part of me was worried about Four's safety. I know he can take care of himself, but I still have feelings for him. I've been pushing him away, but I can't help my feelings for him. Christina breaks my train of thought. I didn't even realize she was walking next to me.

"what are you thinking about?"

i reply. "Four."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"I can't. What would I even say to him?"

"How about I still care about you and want to date you."

I sigh. "I could say that, but it's been two months. What if he doesn't like me anymore, or he has a _girlfriend."_ I say girlfriend sassy.

"I see the way he looks at you. He's hurting Tris not being able to talk to you."

"How would you know that?"

"I was candor remember? I can tell when someone is lying and I can read body language."

"I will think about talking to him."

The train arrives. We load the factionless we arrested and ourselves. We ride the train back to Dauntless. On the way back I think about Four and how I want to talk to him. Maybe if I told him how I have no family and the death of my parents is killing me on the inside he will understand why I've been shutting him out. I broken from my thoughts as we arrive back to Dauntless.

Christina and I head down the weapons room and put our weapons away. We then head to the cafeteria. We sit down at our usual spots and begin eating and making small talk with the other people sitting at our table. The cafeteria goes silent as the leaders go up on the landing to speak. Zeke states:

"We have taken 20 factionless into custody. No lives were lost today. Great job everyone."

Everyone cheers and shouts. Zeke begins to speak again.

"We will talk to the prisoners tomorrow under the truth serum to find out why they were rioting. Until then there will be a party in the pit tonight to celebrate. Great job everyone."

As the leaders come down from the landing everyone is cheering. I think to myself when isn't there a party in the pit. There's is one every night. I would know because Christina and I go to them every night to pass the time. She is heartbroken over Will and I just go to keep her company. I usually go in whatever I was wearing that day even though Christina wants to dress me up every night. It's a nightly arguement with us, but I always put my foot down and she gives up.

After we eat cake Christina and I head up to our apartment. Our apartment is small. It is a two bedroom apartment that is only 525 square feet. The rooms are so small that a full size bed goes from wall to wall. There's a very small walkway at the foot of the bed to get to the closet. Our apartment doesn't have a kitchen, so we have to eat all of our meals in the cafeteria. It's okay with us because she isn't a good cook and I only know how to to Abnegation food.

Christina is pleading with me to dress me up and do my make-up for the party in the pit. I think if I want to talk to Four I should look descent. So, I give in to Christina and let her dress me up for the party. She puts me in a skin tight black dress that goes to my mid-calf. It has a sweetheart neckline and is strapless. It's the most skin I have ever exposed. She puts me in high-heels and puts my hair in long curls. She does my make-up and when I look in the mirror and I don't recognize myself. I look hot I say to myself. I never stare at myself in the mirror, but I actually have a full C cup bra and nice curves. I all of the sudden feel self conscious. I ask Christina ou o have a jacket or something?" She tells me "I look hot and to flaunt what I got." Christina finishes getting ready and we head down to the party in the pit.

It seems like everyone in Dauntless is here. Everyone is dancing and drinking. Uriah comes up to Christina and grabs her hand. They head out to the dance floor. I make my way over the bar and order myself a drink. Since this is Dauntless there is no age requirement you can drink at whatever age. I see an empty table and sit down. I scan the room looking for Four and I don't see him. I get a few more drinks from the bar and start to feel really tipsy. I look around and find Uriah and Christina still dancing together, so I decide to join them. We are dancing for a few songs together when Uriah excuses himself to get some drinks. When Uriah returns we drink and drink and dance well into early morning. Christina and I are really drunk. We decide to head home. Christina looks at me and states "I'm going to go to Uriah's place." I tell her "Be safe." We both laugh and her and Uriah take off to what I assume is his apartment. I start to walk back to my apartment and I'm stumbling everywhere. I think to myself damn high heels and when I bend over to try and take them off someone smacks my ass hard. I stumble and fall to the ground. I look up. "What the Hell Peter."

"You look hot Stiff."

I can smell the liquor on his breath. I'm sure my breath smells just as bad. I don't even know how much I've drank.

"What the hell Peter."

He just shrugs his shoulders and keeps walking. I take my shoes off and get up to start walking home, but as I put weight on my right ankle I almost fall again from the pain. I just sit down where I fell and scot towards the wall and lean my back against it. I'm start not to feel well. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep against the wall.

Author's note:

 **This is the first chapter. What do you guys think? It's rated M because it will get spicy and violent as the story continues.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV:

Someone is shaking me but I don't have the strength to open my eyes. I'm so tired.

"Tris wake up!"

I know that voice. It's Four. I try so hard to open my eyes but the sleep is overwhelming me. I'm too drunk to move. Four slides his arm under my knees and the other around my back and picks me up. He smells so intoxicating. I snuggle up into his chest and continue my slumber.

I wake up with the sudden urge to throw up. I roll onto my side and throw up all over the floor. It just keeps coming out. My head is killing me. Why is it so bright in here. My apartment doesn't have windows. Panic kicks. OMG Where the hell am I. I look around and this room is huge. Who's room in this? Oh geez I drank way too much last night. I slide the blankets down and attempt to get out of bed. I put my feet on the floor and attempt to stand up. My right ankle gives out on me and I fall face first into my vomit. This is freaking disgusting.

"Tris are you okay?"

Oh god that is Four's voice. Here I am covered in vomit. This is embarrassing.

"I'm fine."

"Did you throw up on my floor?"

"Nope. Just decided this was a good place to empty out the contents in my stomach."

Four chuckles. "Here let me help you up."

"Thanks." Four helps me up and sits me down on his bed. He looks towards the floor and sees how swollen my ankle is. It's twice it's normal size.

"Tris you need to go to the infirmary and get your ankle checked out."

"I can't go to the infirmary covered in my own vomit."

Four smiles "Tris I can carry you to your apartment so you can shower and change if you like."

I try to get up from his bed again and stumble a little bit, but I find my balance and limp towards his bedroom door. I open the door and see he has a huge apartment with a big kitchen. I spot the front door and start hobbling towards it. I open the front door with Four following closely behind me. Probably to try and catch me if I fall from the pain of walking on my ankle. I start to walk down the hall, but I have no clue where I am. I've never been in the part of Dauntless. I make a turn down another hall I don't recognize. Crap I have no clue where I am. "Four how do I get to my apartment?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask directions. I will show you."

Four walks next to me and shows me the way to my apartment. When I go to unlock the door Christina throws the front door open. "OMG Tris I was so worried about you. What the hell happened? Why are you covered in vomit?"

"Not now Christina."

"Hi Four." Christina says raising her eyebrows at me. Four just looks at her with no emotion.

"Move please I want to change and shower." Christina moves and goes to her room and closes the door. I walk inside my apartment and turn around to face Four. I'm so embarrassed that I just want to get rid of him. Any chance I thought I had of talking to Four about us I'm sure is out the window. "Thanks for walking me home. I'm going to shower and try to forget this ever happened." Four states: "Anytime Tris. I will always be there for you." He walks away and I'm left confused. Why would he say that. I'm literally covered in my own vomit. I was drunk and passed out on the floor leaning against a wall. I grab my clothes from the room and take a shower. Once out of the shower I brush my teeth and hair. I put on a black tank top and black jeans. I walk out to the living room where Christina is sitting reading something. I sit on the couch to try and take a nap since I'm still feeling sleepy and my head is killing me along with my ankle. But, this doesn't happen because Christina wants to talk. "So what happened last night?"

"I don't really remember. I remember you telling me you are going to Uriah's. I was walking towards our apartment when Peter smacked my ass. I fell and twisted my ankle and passed out against the wall."

"How did Four fit into that story."

"I think he found me sleeping and took me to his apartment."

"You think? You don't know how you ended up in Four's apartment?"

"No."

"Wow. You're telling the truth. Did he throw up on you? How did you end up covered in vomit."

"I threw up on his floor. It was a lot of vomit. Oh God. I should go clean it up."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he didn't mind having you in his bed."

"Christina! He doesn't see me like that."

"Yes he does. I see the way he looks at you Tris. That man misses you."

"He did say he would he would always be there for me."

"What? He totally likes you Tris."

I just roll my eyes. "So, what happened with you and Uriah?"

"We went back to his apartment and we were both pretty drunk, so we talk a little bit and fell asleep on his couch. I woke up with my head on his lap and his arm around me. It was a great feeling. Waking up to someone I have a crush on. After Will died I never thought I would have feelings for anyone ever again. But, it's nice having a crush and waiting to see where the relationship goes."

"That's great Christina. I'm happy for you. Uriah seems like a nice guy."

We hear a knock on the door, so Christina gets up and answers it. It's Four.

Christina says with a big smile "What brings you back so soon Four?"

"May I come in?"

Christina looks at me and I shake my head no. She mouths sorry to me "Sure. Come on in."

"Thanks."

Four comes in and looks at me. He seems to forget why he is there. Christina coughs and Four speaks. "Are you ready to go to the infirmary?"

Christina "Why does she need to go the infirmary?"

"Because of her ankle. It's swollen."

Christina gasps "How did I not notice."

Me "I'm fine really. I just need to relax."

Four says in a very assertive matter "Get up we are going to the infirmary."

I'm a bit shocked by his tone of voice, but I get up and grab my shoes by the door and limp down to the infirmary. Four and I don't speak a word to each other the way there.

Once we get to the infirmary I sign-in and sit in the waiting room. It doesn't seem that busy, so I hope I don't have to wait long because I feel like crap. Four sits down next to me and I want to ask him why he's still here but to be honest I like having him close to me. I just wished I could talk to him, but I don't have the courage anymore after this morning. We wait for an hour before I get called back. I tell the doctor what happened and he orders a x-ray. He determines it's a sprained ankle and I should stay off heels for 6 weeks and take an easy with training. No running on it for at least two weeks. I just listen to everything the doctor says. He wraps up my ankle in an ankle brace and gives me some medicine for my headache. By the time I leave the infirmary I've been here for five hours. I walk towards the exit and see Four getting up out of his seat in the waiting room. I can't believe he's waited here this whole time for me. He walks over towards me "What did the doctor say?"

"To stay away from wearing heels for six weeks and to be careful training the next few weeks."

"Okay. I will adjust your training schedule, so you're not standing for long periods of time."

"Thanks."

"I know we haven't talked in months, but I would really like to take you to dinner."

I think about it for a minute and contemplate why I shouldn't go and then I just say "Okay." Oh god why did I say that. Crap I don't know what to say to him.

"Dinner is in about an hour. I will walk you to your apartment and meet you in the cafeteria for dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

We walk back to my apartment and he grabs my hand when I'm about to open the door. It feels like electricity shooting thru me. I miss this feeling shooting thru me. I gasp. I wasn't expecting his touch.

"I will see you soon."

"Thank you for taking me to infirmary. I will see you at dinner."

I open my door and go inside. Four let's go of my hand and I close the door. I miss his touch as soon as I let go of his hand. I want to feel his touch again. We've kissed by chasm before, but it's been so long since then. When he kissed me that night it was amazing. I felt safe and protected by Four. I felt as if nothing in the world would ever come between us. I must have a smile on my face because Christina asks me "What happened? Why are you smiling. I haven't seen you smile in a long time Tris. I was starting to think you forgot how to."

"Four wants to have dinner with me tonight."

"OMG how exciting. I have to get you ready."

"Okay but you only have an hour to get me ready."

"I better get started on you."

We both laugh and I head to her room and sit on the bed. She starts going thru her closet to find me something to wear tonight. She is rambling on about Uriah and how he having a party at his apartment in three days and how I should go with her. I just nod my head in a yes motion and she keeps going. I zone out thinking about my parents. I wish I could tell them about Four. I want to talk to my mom and have her give me advice on what I should do to let Four back into my life. Christina snaps her fingers in front on my face. "Earth to Tris. Snap out of it."

"Sorry I must of zoned out."

She laughs "Here put this on and then I will do your hair and make-up. I get up and go into my y room and change into the clothes Christina gave me. This is the second time I've wore her clothes and they are always so short on me. I'm wearing a black mini skirt and a black spaghetti string shirt. Good thing the shirt has a built in bra because my bra straps are thicker than the shirts strap. I walk out of my room and head to the bathroom where I know Christina is waiting for me. I sit down on the toilet and she curls my hair. I look at the time and I see that I'm late. I tell Christina. "I have to skip the make-up. I'm running late now."

"Go get him tiger. You don't really need make-up anyways."

"Walk down with me. Aren't you hungry?"

"Okay. Let's go."

We walk down to the cafeteria and I'm looking for Four. I ask Christina "Do you see Four?"

"I'm short remember? I don't see him though."

I feel like I'm going to cry. Why would he tell me to meet him for dinner and he's not even here. I must look like about to cry when Christina says "Come sit us. I'm sure he's just running late."

"We are thirty minutes late. I doubt that's it." We go and sit down near our friends at our usual table. Tonight though Uriah sits down next to Christina.

I can't believe he stood me up. I wanted to talk to him so badly. The thought never occurred to me that he wouldn't show up for dinner. This really hurts my feelings and I just want to cry. The cafeteria goes silent as the leaders are now standing on the landing waiting for everyone to silent. I look up and see Four's dark blue eyes staring down me. I look away trying to hold back tears. Tori speaks.

"As I said yesterday we had 20 factionless in custody. We not have five. We put all of the prisoners under truth serum and only five will remain in jail for further questions. We discovered that since Abnegation was destroyed that the factionless are fighting with each other because they are low on food and supplies. Abnegation isn't there to help them out and give them food and supplies. So, tomorrow Four and I are heading to Amity to discuss with what's left of Abnegation to try and solve this problem. We will update you with more information as find it out. Enjoy your dinner everyone."

Everyone goes back to eating. Four comes up to me and taps me on my shoulder. "Hey Tris. Do you still want to have dinner with me?"

"I already ate" I say as I'm getting up from the table.

"Please sit back down and eat with me."

"No. I'm tired and I'm going to head back to my apartment."

"Tris please. I need to talk to you. Please can we talk."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"Let's go to my apartment and talk."

"Fine." I'm annoyed that he wasn't here when I was eating dinner. I feel like he stood me up.

We walk to his apartment and my ankle is killing me by the time I get there. He invites me in and tells me to have a seat. I'm relieved to sit down on his couch and get off my ankle. Four lives pretty far from the cafeteria on the complete opposite side of the compound.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure. Water please."

He goes into the kitchen and I can't help but watch his muscles flex and he leans into the fridge and pulls out two waters. He's wearing a tight black t-shirt and black jeans with combat boots. He looks so sexy in what he's wearing. He walks toward me and hands me the bottle of water. He sits down next to me and we sit silently for awhile. He breaks the silence.

"What happened to us." I guess we are just jumping right into our relationship. I don't say anything I just stare at my bottle of water.

"Please talk to me. I miss you."

I just take a deep breath and let it out "I miss you too."

He grabs my hand amd laces his fingers in mine. "Please let me in Tris. What happened to us."

I take my hand out his and get up. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what? Talk to me?"

I dont say anything.

"You use to be able to tell me anything." he says as almost a whisper.

I head for the door and open it.

"Please don't leave Tris."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks and I have to get out of here. I head down the chasm and sit on a rock and start crying. I want to be with Four, but I can't stand the thought of anyone I know getting hurt because of me. My parents died trying to protect me and I refuse to let Four die to protect me as well.

When Four and I were together I felt invisible. I felt like us being together would conquer everything thrown at us, but I was wrong. I never thought losing my parents would be so emotional for me. I'm always sad and feel miserable on the inside. Why can't I just let Four in. I want to be with him. Then I remember we were suppose to have dinner together but he was late. He probably just wanted to talk about what happened between us for closure.

I sit at the chasm for awhile before I head back up to my apartment. I expect to see Christina there to ask me a bunch of questions, but she's not here thankfully. I change into my pajamas and climb into bed.

I must of been tired last night because I don't even remember falling asleep. I get up and see its 9am. Crap I slept in. I was suppose to be at knife throwing training at 8am. I figured I'm already late and it's over at ten, so I just grab some clothes and get in the shower. When I get out of the bathroom I see Christina is home and sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Hey Christina."

"Hey."

"Want to go breakfast with me?"

"I'm not hungry. I ate at 7 with the rest of Dauntless this morning."

I laugh. "yeah I was tired I guess."

"want to go shopping with me today? I want to get a new outfit for Uriah's party tomorrow."

"sure." Shopping with Christina is an all day event. It will be nice to take my mind off of things and just have some girl time. I usually dread it when Christina wants to go shopping, but today feels like a great day to waste some money. "Let's stop by the cafeteria though so I can grab a muffin because I'm starving." We both laugh. We put on our shoes by the door and head out.

Today was a great day. We went to a few stores where Christina tried on everything it felt like. She bought a lot of clothes and even more shoes. She bought makeup and lingerie too. I asked her if her and Uriah were getting serious and she tried to play it off by saying it's only been a few days since we started hanging out. But, she blushed and I can't tell she really likes him. I bought two pairs of pants and three shirts. Christina tried to get me to buy lingerie with her, but i refused. I told her how I walked out on Four when he just wanted to talk. She asked me about if I still liked him. I just shrugged my shoulders and said i don't know. I knew she could tell I was lying, but she didn't push the issue. I put my things away and ask Christina "Do you want to go to dinner?"

"Yeah. Let's go. I'm starving after all this shopping we did today."

"me too." That's something Christina and I have in common. We love to eat. Christina tries to watch what she eats meanwhile I just eat whatever. I haven't found anything I don't like to eat yet. I don't know how we are not fat from all the food we eat.

Once we get to the cafeteria Christina goes and sits next to Uriah and I head over to drink section to get some juice. I'm waiting my turn when Four grabs my arms and pulls me around a corner by the cafeteria where no one can hear or see us. He puts his hands on my cheeks.

"Are you okay? I've been looking for you all day since you didn't show up for knife training this morning."

"I'm fine. I just slept in and went shopping with Christina."

He hits the wall with his fist. "Damn it Tris. I thought the worse happened to you. Please don't do that to me again." He looks into my eyes and I look away.

"What did I do. I just had fun with Christina. I don't know why you were so worried."

"Tris you may have shut me out, but I still care for you. I still like you and I want to be with you. I was worried something happened to you and I wasn't there to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I just care so much about you that I want to fight your battles for you."

"Four I shut you for a reason. Please just let me be."

"Please tell me what I did wrong. It's killing me not being with you."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't have any family anymore and I just feel lost."

He lifts my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes. "I can be your family."

A tear falls from my eye because I never thought of that before. I care for Four a lot and he wants us to be family. That's so sweet. I lean in a gently peck his lips. Four seems surprised and excited at the same time. I want to kiss him again, but I hold back.

"I should get back to Christina. She is probably wondering where I am."

He stands there not saying anything as I walk away. I sit down at the table with Christina and eat my burger. I can't believe I just kissed Four. Even though it was a brief kiss I want to do it again. I actually feel a glimpse of happiness again. Christina tells me she's going to hang out with Uriah and I head back to my apartment. I sit on the couch and start reading one of the books on the table. I grab the throw blanket from the back of the couch and put it over me as I get comfortable. I figure I'm just going to sleep on the couch tonight.

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _ **please follow and review if I should keep this story going. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you**_ _ **Clean Danger**_ _**for the reviews!**_

 _ **Thank you**_ _ **Rafy Eaton**_ _**and**_ _ **rose1112**_ _**for following this story!**_

 _ **I hope you'll continue to like the story!**_

Tris Pov:

"An announcement comes on over the intercom system throughout Dauntless. All Dauntless members please report to the cafeteria."

Christina and I head down to the cafeteria. "What do you think is going on?" Christina replies "I don't know. Probably just want to change our training schedules." We both chuckle as we find seats near our friends. It's lunch time, so food is already on the table and we grab something to eat while we are waiting for all the Dauntless members to show up. Zeke gets up and all of Dauntless gets quiet as he's about to speak.

"We gathered you all here to share information of what we learned from the most recent attack between the Factionless. As you all know we told you that they are fighting because the low are on supplies. Tori and Four left this morning to go to the Amity sector to talk to what's left of Abnegation. The prisoners we have in custody have been extremely helpful under the truth serum supplying information to us. I wish I could say that these attacks are going to end, but it seems like the Factionless have more attacks planned. We are collecting more information on their next plan of attack, so I will get back to you with more details as they come up. For the next three days we have changed everyone's schedules because we want you all training for eight hours a day. I know you are only use to two hours, but we need to make sure everyone is in shape for the attacks. We will be training in two shifts. Half of you will train from 6am to 2pm and the other half of you from 3pm-11pm. I will be posting a sign-up sheet after lunch and I expect everyone to pick a time to train. Enjoy the rest of your day and training starts tomorrow."

Everyone in the cafeteria start talking to one another about what could be going on that we have to train eight hours a day. Whatever is going on must be pretty serious I think to myself. I continue eating my lunch as my friends at the table talk among each other. My mind starts to drift to Four. The fact that Four is gone makes me sad because I really want to kiss him again. I feel like I want to try and let him back into my life. I guess I won't be able to talk to him till he comes back from Amity. I finish my lunch and Uriah speaks.

"Hey everyone party is still on at my apartment tonight. I expect all of you are still coming."

"Sure. What time is it and do you need me to bring anything?"

"Party is at 7 and no just come and have a great time."

"Alright. Christina and I will be there." I say as i bump her shoulder. She gives me a smile implying yes she's still going.

We get up from the table and Uriah kiss Christina bye. He whispers something in her ear, but I can't hear it, but whatever he said makes Christina blush and smile.

We get to our apartment and Christina drags me to her room. She starts going thru her closet to find something for us to wear to the party tonight. She puts me a in a sequined black mini dress. This dress stops just below my butt. She tries to get me to wear heels, but I remind her I still have an ankle injury and show her my wrapped ankle. So, she gives me all black flats with sequins that match the dress. I don't know how Christina always has something for both of us to wear to the party. Christina decides to wear a red mini dress with 4inch red high heels. With her heels on we are the same height now. She does my hair and makeup, as well as, hers and we are out the door and heading to Uriah's party. I can't believe it took us all afternoon to get ready for the party.

We are getting close to Uriah's apartment because the music coming from his apartment is echoing thru the halls. We go into Uriah's apartment and it is packed with people. I have to squeeze between people to get to the kitchen to get a drink with Christina.

Christina "Do you see Uriah anywhere?"

"No. I don't. I don't think I will be able to find him though because there has to be at least 100 people in here."

"I'm going to try and find him. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah I will be fine. Good luck finding him." She starts to walk away and I shout "Make good choices!" She turns and looks at me and smiles and gives me a wink.

I just chuckle to myself and continue drinking my drink. After my third drink I decide I'm going to join the people dancing and just have fun. I push my to what I think is the middle of all the people and starting swaying my hips to the music. With the alcohol pumping thru I don't have a care in the world. It's freeing and relaxing. Someone comes up and puts their hands on my hips and i just dance with them.

"Nice dancing stiff."

Oh god I know that voice. "Peter get the hell off me."

"You didn't mind dancing with the last four songs."

He pulls me closer to him so our chest our touching and he's inches from my face. I can smell the alcohol coming from his breath. I try to push him off of me, but he pulls me in closer even though I didn't think it was possible.

"Dance with me stiff." He whispers in my ear.

"You're drunk. Get the hell off me." I go to slap him, but he catches my hand. He grabs my hair in his fist and pulls my hair, so I'm forced to look at him. "If you don't dance with me Stiff I'm going to make you regret it."

I struggle to get out of hold, but he won't me go. I try kicking him, but we are too close for me to make him feel any real pain. He lets go of my hair and lifts my dress so his hands are groping my ass. There's so many people in here I don't think anyone has noticed.

"You like that Stiff?"

I try to push him off of me, but he grabs harder on my ass cheeks. He starts to move his left hand towards my vagina when I scream for help. I tried my hardest to get Peter off of me and all I can do is scream.

A girl who is taller than me and without a lot of muscles comes from my right side and punches Peter in the right side of his temple. Peter finally lets go on me as he grabs his face where he was punched. The girl then punches him the stomach and he falls to the floor. She turns towards me "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for getting him off me."

"No problem." Peter gets up and tries to punch the girl, but she catches his fist and kicks him right in the balls. He falls on the floor again in pain in the fetal position. I'm so mad that he touched me that I kick in the back and screams out in pain.

The girl that saved me is laughing. "Men are such pigs."

"Tell me about it. I'm Tris by the way."

"I know who you are. We were in the same initiation class. I'm Sarah."

"I don't remember seeing you."

"I'm Dauntless born, so we didn't train together."

"Oh. okay. Well Thanks again."

"No problem. Catch you later."

After that whole problem with Peter I want to get the hell out of here. I feel so violated. I need shower to wash the smell of Peter off of me. I also need to stop by the cafeteria and sign-up for one of the two training classes. I decide to head down to the cafeteria and sign up for the 6am-2pm training. I go back to my apartment. Take a shower and crawl into my bed. I'm having a hard time falling asleep because of what Peter did to me. I also can't help but wonder what is planned by the Factionless that we have to train so hard for and when Four is coming back. My mind keeps jumping back and forth from thought to thought and eventually sleep overcomes me.


	4. Chapter 4

Four's POV:

Tori and I are heading to the train to go to Amity. Everytime I go there I stick out like a needle in a haystack dressed in black. But, I'm glad today that Tori is with me because she will draw all of attention by the ways she's dressed and with all of her tattoos showing. We are waiting on the rooftop for the train to come when Tori says "Do you think we will be home in time for dinner?"

"I hope so."

We don't talk much to each because I have nothing to say to her unless it has to do with an attack, or training schedules. I turn my head to left because I hear the train coming. Tori and I both start running and we jump on the train heading to the Amity sector.

It's a long train ride there that takes almost an hour. So, I think about Tris and how she kissed me last night. I've been wanting to kiss her and be near her for two months now, but she keeps blowing me off. It was almost as if she was avoiding me. I don't know what I did to her to make her shut me out, but I hope that once I get back I can talk to her. She is the most beautiful women I have ever seen. When we were together I felt complete. But, lately I just feel like a zombie wandering around Dauntless. I've just been doing my job and being the normal prick everyone expects me to be. Now that I'm in a leadership position it's been easy being a prick because no one can talk back to me. If they do I can punish them however I feel is necessary.

The train is coming to stop as we arrive in the Amity sector. The train is stopping to load supplies to take back to the sectors. Tori and I get off and head to main Amity building to speak with Johanna. She is leader of Amity and will do what is necessary to keep the peace in her sector. She even has a peace serum to give to people who do not act within Amity's rules.

We get to the building and take the stairs to the second floor where Johanna's office is. We knock on her door and wait for her answer. "come in."

She greet Tori and I with a hug. That's Amity's way of greeting and saying bye. "I've been expecting you. Please take a seat. What did you want to talk about?"

Tori speaks. "There's been attacks between the Factionless because Amity is no longer giving them food and supplies. So, we are here to see if we can work out an arrangement with what is left of Abnegation to full-fill the needs of the Factionless."

Johanna looks concerned "I don't know what you were told, but there's only about 100 people left from Abnegation. Most of them were murdered when you guys raided their sector."

Tori gets defensive "That's not fair. We were implanted with chips by Erudite that controlled all of us. We had no control over actions."

"So i've been told." she rolls her eyes like she doesn't believe Tori.

"Look believe what you want but Four and I here hoping we can find help to stop the attacks. Are you going to help us or not?"

"I will always offer help to those who seek it, but I will not put my people in harm's way to feed and shelter a faction that may not even want my help."

"We are not asking your people we are asking Abnegation to do their jobs and supply food and supplies to the Factionless."

"Seeing how there are so few Abnegation left and we are two hours away from the Factionless sector I don't see this happening."

"Where is Abnegation, so we can talk to them directly since we are getting nowhere with you."

"They are in the farthest building to the left of the sector."

Tori and I get up and don't wait for Johanna to give us a hug bye. Tori is clearly upset Johanna doesn't seem willing to help factionless. I am upset as well, but I keep to my emotions inside, so one can ever tell what I'm feeling besides Tris. She's always been able to read my body language.

We walk for 45 minutes to get where Abnegation is staying. It's so far on the edge of the sector that there's nothing around them. As we are approaching we see children playing outside and I'm relieved by how happy they seem playing with one another. One of the children stops playing when they see us and yells for the other children to run. They take off running and my moment of watching them play is gone. They must still be afraid of us. I don't blame them, but I didn't kill anyone in Abnegation.

One of the children bangs on a door before continue running off. Marcus steps outside. I'm shocked that he is still here. I for sure thought he would of sucked up to Joanna for a leadership position here in Amity. I hate my father and I still can't figure out why I saved him.

Marcus "Son. What brings you here."

"Don't call me your son. It's Four."

Tori can see how pissed off I am and it's probably the only time she's ever seen me show any emotion. Tori speaks "we are hear to speak to your leader."

"That would be me. I'm the only one left after your sector murdered the rest of the councilmen."

Tori is pissed now. "First of all we didn't murder anyone. Erudite did. So, if you're looking for someone to blame then blame them. We are here because the Factionless are attacking each other for food and supplies since Abrogation left. Is there anyone that what's left of Abnegation can help the Factionless like you use to?"

"We don't have enough people, or supplies to help them anymore. We are also far away from that sector. How do you expect us to get there?"

"Take the train. That's how we got here."

"So you expect us to run and jump on a train while carrying food and supplies. I don't think so."

I speak "so you are going to let them keep attacking each other then. You aren't going to help them?"

"I just don't see how it would be possible."

Tori speaks "It's your damn job to take care of those people."

"Then you shouldn't have murder so many Abnegation members and burnt down our homes."

"Like I said before it wasn't us. It was Erudite."

"Then go talk to them. We owe nobody anything. We have sacrificed enough helping others."

Marcus goes back inside and I'm pissed. What the hell are we supposed to now? Tori breaks me from my thoughts. "Let's head back to the train and tell Zeke what happened." I just nod my head in agreement as we start walking back to wait for the train.

I can't believe Abnegation isn't going to help. So much for them being selfless. Under Marcus that sector is doomed. Their values will probably change. Marcus beat the crap out of his own son. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. That piece of shit.

We finally get to the train tracks to wait for the train. We sit both sit on the ground and wait silently for it to come.

What feels like hours have gone by and the sun is setting when we see Amity workers walking towards us. One of them says "the train only comes here once a day in the morning." He keeps on walking.

Tori looks at me "Great what are we supposed to do till the morning."

"I don't know."

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"Me either, but it looks like we won't be home till tomorrow morning."

"Where are we going to sleep tonight?"

"Like I said we will just sleep here by the tracks."

Tori rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'm going to go out in the field over there and grab some of whatever they're growing to eat."

"Bring me back some. I'm just going to sit here. It's been a long day."

Tori walks off. I can't believe that son of a bitch father of mine is running Abnegation by himself. If only people knew what Marcus did to me he would become factionless. I hate him, but yet he's my father and I saved him when I could of let him died in the raid on Abnegation. For some reason I just couldn't let him die under those conditions.

I sit and watch the sun set and I think about how great this would be to watch with Tris. I'm sure she would love this. Inside the walls of Dauntless is dark and they're are very few windows. The only light that comes in for everyone to see is thru the skylight in the roof of the building. The sun finally sets and I lay down on the hard ground and look up at the night sky. There's stars as far as the eyes can see. I've never laid outside at night before. I wish Tris was here for this too. want to show her things and share everything with her.

Tori "Sorry it took me so long. I don't know what they're growing, but this is amazing."

She hands me a handful of what I assume is a red shape fruit. It's shaped like a cylinder and covered in seeds. It has a little leaf on the top of it. I try one and it's really good. We don't eat much fruit in Dauntless. Almost everything we eat is some kind of meat. I eat the handful of fruit and Tori sits next to me eating what she brought back with her as well. It's a warm night and for some reason I find getting comfortable on the ground easy. I find a spot that I like and get comfortable. I lay back down and watch the stars till I fall asleep.

When I wake up I feel like something is on my chest. I open my eyes and see Tori snuggled on my chest and I have my arm around her. I move to try to get her to get off me, so I get up but she just stirs a little and adjusts herself right back on my chest. This is extremely uncomfortable. I've never had a women sleep next to me before and I wished it was Tris that I was lying with not Tori. We lay on the ground for a little while longer when we hear the squeaking of the train coming on the tracks. Tori gets up and looks at me with big eyes. She quickly moves away from me and stands up. I stand up as well and stretch. I feel stiff from sleeping on the ground.

The train comes to stop and we get on. Amity people come and start loading the train shortly after. Once the train is loaded it leaves as we are on our way back to Dauntless to talk to Zeke to find out what our next plan is going to be to stop the attacks in the Factionless sector.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Everyone Who Is Reading This Story. I will update 2-3 times a week. So, if you like it follow it, so you know when new chapters are posted! Thanks for reading!**_

Four's POV:

Tori and I are riding the train back to Dauntless and I don't know why it more awkward riding the train with her today than yesterday. It's probably because she was sleeping on my chest, but I'm not really thinking much of it.

Tori "Hey Four…..um… Sorry about his morning."

"It's alright. It got kind of cold last night."

"Yeah it did."

We just continue to ride the train back in silence together. I see the Dauntless building coming up, so I get ready to jump. I jump off the train and land on the roof perfectly. I remember my first time jumping off this train after the choosing ceremony. I fell and scraped my knees. That was really painful. I jump down to the net. I'm still a little scared of the height every time I jump. I have no clue how many times I've jumped into Dauntless this way, but each time is just as scary. I wish there was a way I get over my fear heights.

I roll off the net and wait for Tori to jump. Once she jumps and I help off the net we head up to leadership office to talk to Zeke. We are walking past the cafeteria when we smell food and both of our stomachs rumble. I forgot how hungry I was. "Hey Let's grab something to eat and then head up to talk to Zeke."

Tori "Alright. Meet you in the office in thirty minutes."

"Sound good."

I start looking around the cafeteria for a table that still has food on it when I see Tris. She is laughing with Christina, Uriah, Molly, and Sara. I stand there staring at her for a moment. I haven't seen her smile in a long time. She looks so beautiful. I walk towards her and sit down next to her. I whisper in her ear. "Hello beautiful."

She turns and faces me and gives me a hug. She pulls back and gives me a kiss on my lips. Man I do I miss being intimate with her.

Tris "I missed you yesterday."

"I missed you too. I just got back from Amity."

"How did it go? Are they going to help the Factionless?"

"I can't talk about that now, but I'm sure we will have an announcement tonight at dinner."

She looks disappointed in my answer.

Tris "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I grab an apple and Tris gets up from the table, so I get up and follow her. I start eating the apple as I follow her. I wonder where we are going. She turns the corner and as I'm turning the corner too she's pushed me up against the wall.

Tris: "We you serious about wanting to be my family."

"Yes I was. I want to be more than your family Tris. I want you to be my girlfriend again."

She closes the gap between us. Our bodies are firmly pressed up against one another. We are staring in each other's eyes when I can't stand the gap between as anymore, so I lean down and start kissing her lips. It starts off slow and steady, but she it being really aggressive and I don't mind. She likes my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth to let her in. We are french kissing with so much passion. I grab her and turn us so now she's pressed up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and my eyes grab her ass to hold her in place. Her hands are wrapped around my neck and going thru my hair as we continue kissing. I'm so hard right now and I bet she can feel it thru my pants. She pulls back suddenly.

Tris: "Wow. I have to go to training."

What the fuck did she just say. "I'm sorry what?"

"Four put me down I have to get to training I'm going to be late."

I set her back down on the ground and adjust my pants. "Can I see you after dinner?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I will see you at dinner."

She starts to walk away and I say kinda loud "So, was that a yes to being my girlfriend again?"

She yells back "Okay."

I'm so excited right now that I want to jump up and down where I'm standing, but I get into together and head back to the cafeteria. I'm hoping there's still food because I drop my apple when Tris pushed me up against the wall. I arrive back to the cafeteria and she everyone has pretty much left. I look around at the tables and there's no food. Damn it. So, I head up to the leadership offices to meet up with Zeke and Tori to discuss what happened at Amity yesterday.

I go into Zeke's office and see he's not there. I go to Tori's office. When I try to open the door it's locked. That's strange our offices are never suppose to be locked. I hear two people talking behind the door, so I knock. Tori opens the door, but her hair's a mess and she's blushing. I look over at Zeke and just looks flustered. I think I interrupted something.

"Tori come in. I was just about to tell Zeke what happened yesterday."

I would say something, but I can tell they are both embarrassed. Zeke is my best friend and he's never mentioned Tori to me. I wonder what is going on between the two of them. I'm going to have to ask him when we're hanging out one of these days.

I sit down next to Zeke and Tori sits at her desk. I usually stay quiet at meetings because I don't talk much to begin with.

Zeke: "What did you guys find out at Amity?"

Tori tells Zeke everything. She tells him about our meetings with Johanna and Marcus.

Zeke: "Abnegation isn't going to help the factionless?"

Tori: "No. There's only 100 of them left and they don't know who to run and jump on the train."

Zeke: "What are we going to do? We can't keep risking Dauntless members whenever the Factionless decide to attack one another." Zeke and Tori are looking at me.

"I don't know. Abnegation has always helped the Factionless."

Zeke: "We need to think of something."

Tori: "Let's take some of our leftover food supply to help them."

Zeke: "How would we get it to them?"

Tori: "We could send a group of dauntless members to drop it off."

"No we can't risk the lives of our own people."

Zeke: "Four's right. Let's take a night to think about our options and meet back up tomorrow morning to discuss this matter further."

I nod my head in agreement and get up from my chair. I head for the door and see Zeke hasn't moved. "you coming Zeke?"

"No. There's something I need to discuss with Tori." I wink at him and leave Tori's office. It's still early in the day and not time for dinner yet, so I head out to the obstacle course to see how training is going.

I go outside to the obstacle course and look around for Tris. She shouldn't be out here running on her ankle, but knowing her she's not listening to what the doctor told her. I get closer to the course and the people who are training start whispering to one another that I'm there. It's not common for Dauntless leaders to go to training sessions, so they seem shock to see me.

I walk up to Frank who is training the Dauntless members. Everyone is afraid of me because I show no emotion.

"How is training going Frank?"

"They seem pretty rusty besides for the Dauntless members who just past ination. They are flying thru the course." This annoys me.

As the last two people come off the obstacle course I yell "Everyone gather around!"

"Franks tell me that some of you are slow at this course. Frank please tell me aloud in front of everyone who needs more training."

Frank looks nervous "yeah. Sure..um…"

"Did you forget?"

"No"

"The names then." I like the effect I have on people when I'm telling them what to do.

"George, Rosey, Glenn, Darrell, Katie, and Tris."

I'm surprised to hear Tris's name "Everyone's name who wasn't called is dismissed for the day. Leave. Frank that includes you. Leave."

I see Tris as the crowd starts to disperse. She is sweating and looks exhausted. "Alright if you are here you need to pick it up. If you are still under achieving in two days you will all go to guarding the fence."

Katie "That's not fair."

"I don't care if it's fair. We are training you to protect the factions not be lazy and stop training. You are dismissed for the rest of the day, but I better see everyone flying thru this course when I come back in two days."

Everyone leaves but Tris. Once the area is clear I walk up to Tris and put my fingers thru the front belt loops of her pants and pull her towards me. "How's your ankle?"

"It's getting better. I'm trying to fight thru the pain, but all of this training is making it difficult."

I lean down and give her a kiss. She salty from all her sweating. I pull away to say something, but she grabs my neck and pulls me back down to her lips. We stand there kissing for awhile before she pulls back. "I better go take a shower."

"I'm going to need a cold shower after all the attention I've been getting today."

She chuckles and gives me another quick peck before leaving. I stay outside fixing a few things on the obstacle course. Once that's done I head to my apartment to shower and relax before dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV:

I'm walking back to my apartment feeling all flustered. I can't believe how much I want Four. I'm losing control around him. I don't know how I shut him out for so long. I guess all I needed was for him to tell me I'm not alone and he'll be my family. I want is to just be us Four and I. We've never had sex, but I feel like I might be ready to conquer my fear of intimacy if it's with Four. I know he would never hurt me. I'm broken from my thoughts when someone smacks my ass hard.

"I miss that ass stiff."

"Get the fuck away from Peter."

He moves closer to me and I step back.

"Don't be like that. Let me show you a good time."

"Get away from me." He moves closer and I trip over my own feet. He leans down over me.

"I like you from this angle."

I push him and get to my feet. He tries to grab my arm, but I take off running to my apartment. I quickly get my keys out of my pocket and open the door. I close it and lock it behind me. I have no clue if Peter followed me or not. I slide down the door and sit there in a ball with my arms around my knees. Why won't Peter leave me alone I keep asking myself. Once my adrenaline calms down I feel a soring pain coming from my hurt ankle. Between the obstacle course and running as fast I can away from Peter he's swollen again. I go to try and stand up, but I just fell back down from the pain. What the hell am I going to do. I call out Christina's name to see if she's here, but she doesn't answer. I need to get down to the infirmary, but I will have to wait till Christina shows up. I crawl my way over to the couch and pull myself up. I put the throw blanket under my ankle to try and elevate it to hopefully relieve some of the pain. I'm waiting for a while and still no Christina. I feel extremely tired, so I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

******bang*****knock*****bang*****

I wake up and bolt up. Someone is pounding on the door.

"Tris are you in there?"

It's Four. I go to try and get up, but the pain from my ankle is killing me. I feel really cold and woke up covered in cold sweats.

******bang*****knock*****bang*****

"Tris are you in there?"

I yell "I'm coming!"

"Tris hurry." I hear the panic in his voice. I hobble to the door as quickly as I can. When I open it Four has two guns and his knives attached to his belt.

"Tris come on we have to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear the announcement?"

"No I was sleeping."

"We are being attacked by the Factionless. Let's go."

The pain in my foot is making it so I can walk. "I can't walk Four. My ankle is swollen and I feel like I have a fever." He looks at my foot and a look of concern comes over his face.

"When was the last time you saw the doctor?"

"A week ago when it happened."

"I need to go and protect Dauntless. You're injured. I need you to stay here in your apartment. Lock the door and don't open it for anyone but me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Tris please don't leave this apartment. I need to know you're safe."

Alarms start going off in Dauntless.

"Okay I will wait here for you." He leans down and gives me a small kiss and takes off running down the hall. He's out of my sight quickly. I look around outside my apartment and there's Dauntless members running around everywhere. Everyone seems to be in a panic. I close the door and lock it just as Four asked me to.

About thirty minutes go by and I can hear shots being fired from inside Dauntless. I can't just sit here and miss out on the action. This is what I was trained for. I need to be brave and suck up the pain. I leave my apartment and head down to the weapons room. As I'm heading down there I hear the gunshots getting louder. They keep getting louder and louder the closer I get. I'm near the gun room when I'm hit in the head with something. I fall down in pain, but I quickly roll over and kick the person in the stomach. This causes them to bend over in pain dropping their gun. I pick up the gun and point it at them.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" He's Factionless. I can tell by the clothes he has on.

"Fuck you." This pisses me off so I punch him in the cheek and then the jaw. Blood is coming out of his mouth.

"I said what the hell are you doing in here?"

"We are here to get guns."

"Guns for what?"

"To defeat Jeannie in Erudite."

"How did you get in here?"

"Thru the roof down to the net."

"How did you know about that entrance. Only Dauntless members know it exist."

"Our Leader is from here."

"Who is your leader?" He doesn't say anything. So I punch him in his other cheek and it the jaw again. He must of passed out from the pain because he fell to the ground and I'm kicking him with my good foot and he's not moving. Crap what the hell is going on with the Factionless. I hear a bunch of different voices heading towards me, so I hobble as fast I can around the corner away from the voices hoping they don't see me. I still have the gun in my hand, so I check to see how many bullets are in the barrel. There's eight. I need to get another gun if I'm going to be able to help.

The voices are getting closer. I'm in hidden in the shadows when the group walks by. There's five of them. They are carrying guns. It looks like they grab as many as they could carry. I can't let the Factionless take them. They would do more harm than good with them. I take a deep breath and let it out. They walk past the hallway to caught up in the score of stealing guns that they don't notice me. I set out and I'm able to get four shots off. Striking 4 right in the head. As I'm about to fire the fifth shot I feel shooting pain coming from the same leg as my ankle. I shot and it hits the fifth person in the arm. He screams out in pain and fires a shot, but I don't know where it went. I fire again and the shot hit him right between the eyes.

My adrenaline is slowing down and I'm bleeding from my leg and stomach. Holy shit I've been shot twice. I start to panic. I try to move, but I can't get up the pain is consuming me. I start to see spots and everything goes black **.**

 _ **updated 4/17/2016. Okay Everyone I have the first six chapters posted. What do you think? Should I keep writing this story or no? Please leave me a review and let me know. Thanks for reading everyone :-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

Four's POV:

I really hope Tris sticks to her word and stays in her apartment.

I continue running up to the entrance to Dauntless to fight off the Factionless. Upon arriving I see Tori. I go up to her to assess the situation.

"Tori!"

"Four, go to the south entrance where the train stops and help Zeke. We go this here."

I see Factionless jumping from the roof into the net only to be shot as their falling down. I do as Tori asks and make my way to the south entrance. There's more gunfire coming from this end then by the net. I begin to run faster to help out the situation. I spot Zeke.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They keep shooting at us, so we keep taking turns firing back."

"How many of them are there?"

"It's tough to say. It's nightfall and there isn't any lights on tonight in this sector"

More gunfire is shot, so I set out and shot off a couple of rounds before ducking back in the building for cover. A few shots are fired to where I was just standing, but thankfully they all miss me. I step out again and see someone hanging over the roof. I shot off two shots and here the person scream out in pain.

Zeke "Nice shot Four."

I just shrug my shoulder and look around. There's two more people on the ground around the corner of the building. I look at Zeke and he nods at me somehow knowing what I have planned. He watches my back as I step out. We keep our guns raised as we jog slowly down the side of the building. As I turn the corner to shot the two people they drop their guns and surrender. Zeke whistles and three other Dauntless members run out and put handcuffs on them.

"Take these two down the jail for questioning."

The three Dauntless members and two prisoners head back into Dauntless towards the jail.

"Let's take a sweep around the building to make sure it's clear."

"Alright let's go."

We slowly make our way around the building walking slowly and quietly as possible. We do an entire sweep outside and we don't see or hear any gunshots anymore. Zeke and I go back inside Dauntless and head up the roof entrance. We get to the roof and everyone is gone. We go back downstairs to the net to meet up with Tori.

Once we arrive at the net there's a lot of blood.

Zeke "How many lives were lost?

Tori "Eight Factionless were killed and nine are in the infirmary with gunshot wounds."

Zeke "Any Dauntless injured?"

Just as Tori was about to say no. Sarah comes running towards us almost out of breath.

Sarah "It's….. It's….." She struggling to catch her breath.

Tori "Spit it out what is it?"

Sarah "The weapons room….."

Zeke "What about the weapons room?" He places a hand on her shoulder to try and help her calm down.

Sarah "Tris…."

I don't even wait for the rest of what she has to say. I take off running as fast as I can towards the weapons room. I see three dead bodies and a ton of guns on the ground next to the bodies. I see another puddle of blood but no body. I see a blood trail, so I begin to follow it. I get to infirmary where it's complete cauious. There's people everywhere with cuts and scrapes they must gotten somehow. I don't see Tris, so I let out the breath that I was holding. She must still be in her apartment. I need to go check on her. Just as I'm about to leave Zeke comes running thru the infirmary doors.

Zeke "How is she?"

"How's who?"

"Tris man. Sarah told me she's been shot."

I ignore Zeke and go thru the doors to back were the patients are and start yelling Tris's name as loud as I can. Someone comes out of the operating room at the end of the hall and asks me to wait in the waiting room.

"I demand to know how Tris is."

Nurse "She's in surgery we will update you as soon as we know anything."

"I'm a leader of Dauntless I demand to know what is going with Tris."

Nurse "She's lost a lot of blood and we are operating to take the bullets out. She was shot twice."

"Is she going to be okay?"

Nurse "She's in critical condition. Now please wait in the waiting room, so we can do our job please."

I collapse of the floor with hands covering my face. I want to cry, but I fight back the tears. I just got her back she can't be dying. She can't be.

The nurse leaves me alone as I sit there on the floor and she goes back into the operating room.

I don't know how long I'm sitting on the floor when Zeke taps my shoulder.

Zeke "Hey Four I'm going to go check on everything going on and find out what happened. I will be back as soon as I can."

I just nod and he walks away. A part of me is angry he's leaving right now when I need my best friend the most, but I also know that Dauntless needs it's leaders right now. I somehow get the strength to get up. I walk out of the infirmary and head towards the cafeteria where I know everyone will be.

Upon arriving I spot Zeke and Tori on the platform about to make an announcement, so I head up to join them. As much as I want to be with Tris right now I need to be a leader and find out what happened.

Tori begins to speak "We were attacked by the Factionless tonight. We were attacked as they were trying to steal guns from us. We do not why they were trying to steal weapons, or how they got inside Dauntless with no one noticing. Lives were loss today during the attack. We have a total for three Factionless that were captured tonight that we will be taking to Candor in the morning to find out why they tried to steal guns from us. All of our guns were recovered and returned to the weapons room. We want all of you to keeps knives on you as you return to your apartment. In the morning I expect everyone at the training field at 10 A.M. We will be going over strategies in case this happens again. Everyone needs to return to their apartments now. See everyone in the morning."

We watch everyone head out of the cafeteria before speaking to one another.

Zeke "I went to the control room to watch the cameras and Tris shot all of the men that tried to steal the weapon. She shot four of them."

"I only saw three bodies."

"One of the men had been shot by Tris twice, but he is somehow still alive and in the infirmary. He's the one who shot Tris twice as well."

Anger builds inside me. "I'm going to kill him."

Zeke "You're more then welcome to once we question him."

Tori "Tris stopped them from walking out of Dauntless with 52 guns."

Zeke "If the Factionless had that many guns they could hurt a lot of people"

I nod in agreement and we continue to talk for a little while longer about what strategies we should teach everyone tomorrow. We speak for three hours before Tori and Zeke head back to their apartments and I head to infirmary to check on Tris.

On my way there I begin to angry because Tris didn't listen to me and stay in her room. Now I don't know if she's even alive. I'm trying to not this the worse, but I can't help that my minds goes to those thoughts. I don't know what I would do without her. He ignoring me is one thing, but if she was gone. I would probably kill myself. I don't want to live without her.

I go into the infirmary and see there is a nurse sitting at the reception desk. Things seem to have calmed down and it's actually pretty quiet in here. I approach the reception desk.

"Is there an update on Tris?"

Nurse "No. She's still in surgery. Have a seat and we will update you as soon as she's out of surgery."

I sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. What the hell could be taking so long. She's been in surgery for four hours. Is she okay or not? I just want to know that she's okay. I sit there debating on what I will say to her if I get to see her again. I'm angry she didn't listen to me about staying in her apartment, but I'm also proud of her for stopping the Factionless from taking the weapons. I don't know how long I'm sitting there waiting for news on Tris, but I feel myself getting tired and I fall asleep in the waiting room.

Someone is tapping my shoulder.

Nurse "Four….Four…...Four…"

I wake up kind of surprised since i seemed to have forgotten where I was. I look around and remember I'm in the waiting room. "Yes."

Nurse "Tris is out of surgery. She's lost a lot of blood and is still in critical condition. We are keeping her a sleep induced coma."

"Will she be alright?"

Nurse "We don't know right now."

"Can I See her?"

Nurse "Yes Follow me."

We go into a part of the infirmary I've never been to before. They call it the ICU wing. I go in and see Tris hooked up to all kinds of machines. One looks like it's supplying her oxygen, she has an IV in her arm and it hooked up to a machine that is monitoring her heartbeat. I pull up a chair next to her bed and take her hand in mine. I sit there holding her hand watching the heart rate monitor. I find it comforting to hear her heartbeat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four's POV**

It's been four days since Tris was shot. I haven't left her side since then. Dauntless is getting ready to go to war with the Factionless to protect this city. Zeke has been coming in to check on Tris and I twice a day. He fills me on how training is going and if there's any change in Tris's condition.

The doctors tell me very little about her condition because I am not her family legally or by blood. When they come in to change her bandages on her wounds like look to me like they are healing. She has twenty-two stitches from her gunshot wounds. She is still on oxygen and I find it relaxing just sitting here next to her listening to her heartbeat.

Nurse: "Four we are going to take her off her oxygen to see if she can breathe on her own."

"What will happen if she doesn't breathe on her own?"

Nurse "We will put her back on it and try again in a few days."

I just nod my head as if I understand what they're saying. "Will she be alright?"

Nurse "Her wounds are healing. She lost a lot of blood and she was lucky none of her main arteries were hit by the bullets. Her body needs time to recover."

"Will she recover?"

Nurse "Only time will tell. We have to wait and see, but once she starts breathing on her own, she should make a full recovery."

The nurse goes out of the room and gets the doctor and another nurse to help take Tris off the oxygen. I'm nervous because I want to Tris to be okay and I need her to breathe on her own. She means everything to me and I can't imagine losing her.

The doctor removes Tris oxygen mask and starts watching her heartbeat. It drops almost immediately. The doctor tells the nurse holding the mask to wait before putting it back on her.

"Put the damn mask on her she can't breathe."

Doctor "Give her a minute to try."

"She's going to die. Give her the damn mask."

Doctor "She has to try."

I stand there watching the heartbeat monitor. It seems like an entirety goes by before I hear her heartbeat start to study. I didn't realize I was holding my breath and let out a huge gasp of air. Tris starts to cough and shakes a little bit.

The nurse tells the other nurse to get Tris another blanket.

The nurse comes back in with the blanket and they put it over Tris. After a few minutes pass her shaking stops and she is breathing on her own. The doctor does a few test and tells the nurses to give her some kind of pain medicine and to monitor her every hour.

I'm relieved to know Tris is breathing on her own. I can't wait to stare into her eyes and tell her how much she means to me. I've realized over the past few days that I'm pissed at her for not listening to me and staying in her apartment. But, then I realized if she would have listened to me she wouldn't have stopped the Factionless and who knows what might have happened. I'm proud of her, but still angry. I almost lost her and she can't leave me now that I've finally been able to share things with her again.

As the doctor is leaving the room he tells me "She should wake up any day now. She will be a lot of pain, so if she does wake up please get one of the nurses as soon as possible. I will want to come in and do some test and check her memory."

"Okay. Wait…. What do you mean her memory?"

Doctor "When the body goes thru a traumatic experience such as this she may suffer some memory loss."

"Is there anyway of knowing that now?"

Doctor "No. We have to wait for her to wake up."

I just nod my head and the doctors and nurse leave the room. I take Tris hand back in my mind and sit down next to her.

A few hours go by and I decide since it's been four days to go to my apartment and shower. I need some clean clothes and I probably smell horrible. I get up and place a quick peck on my lips are her cheek and whisper in her ear. "Tris. If you can hear me please wake up. I miss you and I need you." I look at her as if I'm waiting for a response. I kiss her cheek again and whisper "I'm going to go shower. I will be back as soon as I can."

I head out of her room and out of the infirmary. I will lost wandering these halls. As I'm walking to my apartment I walk past the chasm and stop there. I start to think about Tris's and mines first kiss. What I would give to feel her lips on mine again. This is where I saved Tris from Al and Peter. This is were we told each other how we felt. There's so many memories in this place. I want to continue to make memories with her.

I get to my apartment and shower. I put on clean clothes and I hear my stomach rumbling. I haven't eaten much the last few days. Just the few things Zeke has brought by for me to eat when he came to visit Tris. I decide to head down to the cafeteria to get some food. When I arrive in the cafeteria I feel like everyone is staring at me. It's like they're seeing a ghost.

I go over to Zeke where he's sitting and sit down next to him. I grab some meat and some vegetables that are on the table. I eat so fast that I'm full before I feel like I've even taken my first bite.

Zeke "How's everything going with Tris?"

"Good. They took her off the oxygen today and she started breathing on her own."

"That's great man."

"Yeah. Look I gotta get back to her. Talk to you later."

"See you man."

I get up and head back to the infirmary. I'm anxious to get back to Tris. I didn't want her to wake up and me now being there. But, I really needed that shower and I needed to eat. I walk thru Tris's door to her room. I walk up to her bedside and whisper in her ear "I'm back Tris."

I take her hand in mine and sit down next to her in my usual spot. I listen to her heartbeat and drift off to sleep.

I feel something squeezing my hand. It takes me a minute to realize Tris is squeezing my hand. I look up and see her beautiful eyes staring back into mine. I don't know what comes over me but I kiss her passionately on the lips. It's not a long kiss but I put as much emotion as I can into the kiss. I pull back and look her in the eyes "How are you feeling?"

Tris "I'm in a lot of pain."

"Let me get the nurse."

"Please don't leave. What happened?"

I explain to Tris how she got shot and how's she been here for four days. She looks shocked. It's as if she forgot what happened to her. "I'm going to go get the nurse I will be right back."

She nods her head and I go get the nurse. The nurse calls the doctor and we head back to her

Room together.

The doctors begin to run test and ask her questions like what's her name and does she know where she is. She doesn't remember being shot though. I wonder if she remembers anything from that day.

I'm so excited she's awake. I can't wait to get her the hell out of here. My whole life is laying her in front on me in this hospital bed. From this moment on I'm never letting her out of my sight. Tris is my entire world and the only family I have left. I need to protect her.

The doctor snaps me from my thoughts as he's talking to Tris. "You will need to stay here for a few more days while your body is healing from the gunshots wounds. I want to monitor your memory and see if anything comes back to you from that day you were shot. I'm going to write you a prescription for more pain medicine. Tomorrow we will have you do some light physical therapy to get you blood circulating and see how you do walking tomorrow. Do not attempt to get out of bed without assistance. You could fall and rip your stitches open. If you have any questions just push the button on your bed to call for the nurse."

Tris just nods her head and looks overwhelmed with information. She looks to me and I give her a smile and she smiles back at me. She smile is so beautiful. The doctor and the nurse walk out of the room and I grab Tris's hand. It feels so perfect in mine.

Tris "Four kiss me."

I happily lean in towards her and give her a peck on her lips. I'm going to pull away but she wraps her other hand around my neck and pulls me down. We kiss a few more times, but I pull back because I don't want to hurt her. We stare into each other's eyes for awhile. We don't say anything. We just sit there staring. She starts drifting off to sleep, so I sit down next to her holding her hand and let myself drift off to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris POV:**

It's been a long month of physical therapy to get my muscles built up enough to finally get released from the infirmary. Having been shot in my leg and stomach has been a tough recovery. Four has been trying to stay with me as much as possible,but he's been out on missions a lot to try and stop the attacks from the Factionless. They've attacked Dauntless twice this month. They keep coming to try and get guns. The Factionless who have captured have been taken to Candor and put under the truth serum. From what Four tells me none of them know why they are stealing guns. They are just doing it because they were told and following along with orders. This makes no sense to me. Four told me that him, Zeke, and Tori have been trying to figuring out what the hell is going on, but they have no leads on the situation.

I've been pushing myself in physical therapy so I can join the fight and stop the attacks. Thankfully no one has been killed since I shot those four men who were trying to steal guns in the first place. I'm thankful no one else has had to die, but I don't understand why these attacks are continuing.

I get up out of bed and walk over to the shower in my room. I'm happy to finally be able to take a normal shower without having to be careful of stitches. The ones that were on my stomach were the worse. I had a hard time bending over to put my socks on. The pain would shoot right thru me every time I tried to bend over. Then with my leg I just hobble around everywhere. I have to walk slow, but at I'm happy to be walking without having to use a walker.

The first two weeks after being shot were the worse. I had to use a walker to do everything. I couldn't hold up my weight on my own without leaning on something. So, when Four wasn't around the walker is how I go to the bathroom and physical therapy.

After my shower I put on my black sweat pants and spagetti strap shirt. I was nervous and excited to finally be able to get out of the infirmary and be able to see my friends and try to go back to my somewhat normal routine. I go back to my bed and lay down and wait for the doctor to come in and give me my release papers.

About a hour later I have my release papers and I'm ready to go. Four was suppose to meet me here, but I got released a little earlier then he was told. He was doing some training with Zeke and some other Dauntless members. I didn't want to stay in the infirmary any longer, so I started to walk to his apartment to see if he was there to surprise him that I was out of the infirmary.

On my walk to his apartment I can't help but think of how helpful and caring Four has been this last month. He made sure I was eating when I was suppose to, taking my medicine and going to physical therapy. He never missed a session and paid careful attention to physical therapist so he would know how to help me continue to get stronger outside of the infirmary. He has been amazing. It has been difficult for me to show him to much affection because I was told to stay in bed a lot. So, we've just been have a kiss here and there and he made sure to always hold my hand. It's been great having him with and knowing he was right there when I needed him.

I stop part way to his apartment because I need to rest for a minute it's been a long time since I've walked on my own without assistance. But, after a few minutes I'm ready to walk again. I get to Four's apartment and knock on the door.

Four opens the door without his shirt on. I blush immediately. He's so in shape. He has the perfect chest and abs. I just want to run my hands down his chest and run my fingers along the curve of his muscles. I gulp at my thoughts.

Four "Hey."

"Hi."

Four "Come in."

I walk thru the doorway and his apartment is how I remember it when he saved from the chasm during initiation. Nothing has changed.

Four "I thought you were going to be released at noon. Did something happened?"

"No. They let me out early, so I thought I would surprise you. Surprise!" I say that louder than I intended.

He walks over to my and pulls me in for a hug. He places a soft kiss on my forehead.

Four "I'm happy to see you Tris and this is definitely a surprise."

He leans down and give me a peck on the lips, but that it's good enough for me. I want to show him how thankful I am to have him. I want to tell him thank you for taking care of me. So, I stand on my tippy toes so I can reach his lips. He leans down and we start kissing. I depend the kiss and he gladly kisses me back. I start to massage his tongue with mine and he does the same. My hands start to explore his abs muscle and I start to kiss him even more. I want Four.

Four starts to pull away a little bit "Tris.." but I keep kissing him… "Tris…" I kiss him again. I don't care what he is trying to tell me I just want him. He slowly slides his hands down my arms sending shiverings down my whole body. He reaches for the hem of my shirt and slides his hands under it exploring my body as I am doing to his. He reaches for the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. He's pulls me closer to him and I can feel our body heat. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bed. He slowly lays me down and looks into my eyes. He tries to speak but I pull my lips to his and we continue to kiss. Four pulls back and start planting kisses on my neck down my collarbone to my breast. He slides his hands around my back to unhook my bra. He is having a little bit of trouble, so I arch my back up to give him better access. He unhooks my bra and slowly slides the straps down my arms. The way he is looking at me right now it making me want his lips back on me. He leans down and starts kissing me on the lips while his hands are exploring my chest. He has one hand on each breast and is squeezing and massage each one carefully. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. I feel him smile against my lips and slowly moves down to my chest. He starts sucking on my nipples which makes me moan more. He slowly slides his right hand down my stomach and slides it into my pants and under my underwear. When he touches my down there I feel a sense of electricity shooting thru me. He's being gentle and slowly starting rubbing my clit. I start to moan, so he starts going a little faster. I feel a sensation inside of me I've never felt before and I like the way it's making me feel. He stops and I look down at him. He's removing my pants and underwear. He moves his as well. I can't help but be nervous because here I am naked and laying on Four's bed. Four is so hot as he stands there in all his glory. His penis looks amazing. I've never actually seen one before, but his looks perfect. He crawls back on top of me spreading my legs open.

He takes the tip of his penis and slides it around in my wetness. He slowly starts to his penis in my vagina and I grab onto his arms hard. He stops and pulls out. Holy crap did that hurt. He looks at me. "Tris… I'm sorry… We should stop."

"No. I want this. I've just…...never done it before."

Four "Me either."

"Can you um…. Go slower maybe?"

Four "okay."

He starts kissing me again and the desire for him comes back quickly. He starts to enter me again and I just hold onto his arms tightly and he's slowly inching his way in. It's painful, but I feel like I'm adjusting to his size. Once he's all the way in I'm ready. He starts rocking his hips back and forth in and out and the pleasure I am feeling is overwhelming. I don't know what is going with my body, but I don't want it to stop. Four moves faster and the moaning sounds he's making must mean he's enjoying himself as well. He's moving even faster and I feel like I'm going to explode. The feeling I have right now I can't hold back whatever it is and just like that I feel a sense release and pleasure. Four said something, but I couldn't understand him. As I coming back down from my high I see Four kissing my neck. I lean down and grab his face and bring it mine and kiss him. He pulls back. "That was amazing."

He kisses my neck and slowly slides his penis back into me. I get excited. I hope he makes me feel that way again. He starts moving in and out of me fast. I feel myself building again and I let go almost screaming his name. I feel Four move a few more times as I'm coming down from my high and he screams out my name. I feel a pulsating feeling in my vagina and gets warm. These feelings are amazing. He lays down next to me and pulls me close to him. He whispers in my ear "I love you."

"I love you too." I feel exhausted and drift off to sleep in Four's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Tris POV:

I wake up from the best sleep I've gotten a month. Four has his arm around me. I turn my side to my back and think about everything that has happened to me. I start to sob and I wake Four. He looks up at me.

"Tris what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel overwhelmed with emotions."

Four moves and pulls me closer to him. He speaks softly into my ear "Tris I love you. Please don't cry."

"Four. I thought I was going to die. Everything happened so fast."

"When I heard you got shot I panicked. I was mad as hell with you. I asked you stay in your apartment and you didn't listen to me. But, when I saw you laying in your hospital bed I just wanted you to wake up and be okay."

I start to cry even more. I almost died and left Four alone. He just holds me and kisses my hair every so often. I cry for awhile and then look up at Four who looks down. I lean up and gently kiss him on the lips. He kisses me back and I deepen the kiss. Our kisses became more hungrily and we are lost in each other.

After a few hours I look at the time and see it's almost time for dinner. I look at Four "Do you mind if I shower, so we can go down to the cafeteria and eat?"

"No. I don't mind. Would you mind if I join you in the shower?"

I giggle a little "No."

We get out of the shower and get dressed to go down to the cafeteria. I'm excited and nervous to see my friends. I haven't seen them much while I was going thru physical therapy. I didn't even tell my friends that I was being released from physical therapy today because I just wanted to spend time with Four.

We arrive in the Cafeteria and Christina is the first one to spot me. She comes running after me and bear hugs me tightly.

Christina "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too." I wince because she is hugging me to tight. I feel a little bit of pain shooting my stomach.

Four "Cristina easy. She's still healing."

Christina "Right. Sorry Tris. I just missed you."

"I missed you too."

We grab some food and sit down at the table. Our normal friends are sitting at the table and we make small talk about my recovery and everyone just talks about all of the training they've been doing.

I can't stop smiling seeing how happy everyone is. I realize that this is my family and there's nowhere else I rather be than having a nice meal with the one's I care about. Four looks at me and gives me a quick kiss.

Four "We are going to make an announcement. I will be right back. Wait for me here after the announcement."

"Is everything okay?"

Four "Just wait for me here please."

"Okay." I give him a quick kiss and he's gone.

Tori starts to speak and the cafeteria falls quite. "We are proud of the way you've all been training the last month. We feel everyone skills are improved and we are ready to move forward with our plan. We have received information over the last month from Candor about the Factionless we have captured. Candor has been putting them under the truth serum and they've been giving away a lot of their plans. It seems that Jeannie with Erudite is behind these attacks. She has been conspiring with the leader of the Factionless to obtain weapons and steal items for Jeannie. Jeannie doesn't know that we have this information and I would like it stay that way. We will be attacking the Western point of entrance of the Factionless in order to obtain more information and figure out what exactly is going on. Four will be leading a team of 30 Dauntless tomorrow morning at 6:00 AM. There will be a list posted after dinner of who will be required to go with Four. Tomorrow morning Four will give you all more instructions. Please enjoy the rest of your meal."

Tori, Zeke and Four walk down from the platform and Four sits down next to me. I ask "Did you know about you leaving tomorrow morning all day?"

Four "Yes."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?"

Four "I was enjoying spending time with you that I didn't want to bring it up."

"You didn't want to bring it up? Four how could you not say anything to me?"

Four "Can we talk about this later please. I just want to enjoy the evening with our friends."

I look at him and I'm so angry with him right now. I just nod and return to eating my food. I make small talk with Christina. She insists that we have to go shopping, so she can catch me up on her relationship and what I've missed out on that last month. I reluctantly agree.

After dinner Four is walking me to my apartment. I'm not as mad as I was earlier, but I still want answers. We get to my apartment door and he looks nervous. "Four why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Four "Can we go inside and talk I don't want anyone to hear what I'm going to tell you."

I unlock the door and we go in. We sit on my couch. I look at Four and he begins to talk. "I tried to tell you earlier about the mission, but you kept kissing me earlier and I wanted to be with you so badly that I just went with it. I didn't know that we would have sex, but I enjoyed it very much. Which is why we had sex again afterwards and in the shower."

I blush and remember what an amazing time we had today. He continues his talking "The mission tomorrow will require us to go in and take firearms away from the Factionless. It will also require us to capture some factionless to further question them to get some more information from them. You were crying earlier and I just didn't want to tell you that things could get bad Tris. We are going to be fighting off the Factionless who have weapons."

My mouth drops open and tears to form at my eyes. "You can't go. I just got well enough to be with you. Can't Zeke or Tori go?"

"No. Tris I need to go. I'm the best leader in hand-to-hand combat. Tori is the best at strategies which is why she coming too."

I put my hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. "I love you Four. Please don't go."

"Tris it's my job as a leader of Dauntless. I have to go."

"Okay." I start to cry.

"Please don't cry. I promise I will be back Tris. I love you." He kisses me and I kiss him back. He picks me up bridal style and takes me to my room. He sets me down on my feet next to my bed while he pulls the covers back. "Get in bed Tris." I do what he says and he lays down next to me. We give each other a few soft kisses and drift off to sleep.


End file.
